Cassandra- An Isaac love story
by ScottsGirl1
Summary: When a girl comes to town with a troublesome history, Isaac, Scott and friends try their best to protect her, even if it means keeping her away from her family, but finding love, in an embarrassing predicament, along the way.


**Cassandra**

"Who are you?" Isaac said to the flustered looking girl standing in the doorway of Deaton's veterinary office.

"Her… her eyes shone an emerald green, Deaton… What is she?" The girl at the door was covered in cuts and blood, her clothes all torn up, she now lay in Deaton's arms passed out.

"She's in danger, Scott clear the bench" says Deaton laying the teenage girl on the cold steele operating bench. Isaac stares at Deaton with a confused look as Deaton stares at the unconscious body.

"Derek's sister, half sister. The daughter of Talia and the daughter of Deucalion, the holder of something so powerful, her being here will draw evil, evil things and bring danger, for us all."

"Derek never told us he had 3 sisters?" Says Scott.

"When Talia became pregnant after a short love affair with Deucalion she knew immediately she could never keep this baby as her own, Talia always felt she carried something, special inside of her. During the 9 months Talia felt a surge of power, strength all new to her. Talia told me of this strength, not physical but mentally. She shared with me some of these experiences; she could see the bad in people and the destruction that would lead on in their lives, she knew the exact events. This strength helped her protect her pack; she described it to me as being 'one step ahead'. She gave her baby, Cassandra, up after the birth. Deucalion had learnt of the pregnancy shortly after the birth and has since been in search of the child, in search of the powers this young lady possesses. See boys, like having the power of an alpha, the power Cassandra possesses can be taken away from her, she is what we call a hybrid she has both werewolf properties and psychic like properties within her." Says Deaton.

Cassandra turns her head to the side and coughs, her body wincing in pain. "What are we going to do?" Isaac says. Deaton slightly lifts the side of her shirt up revealing her sliced open skin, which had already began to heal. "Here Isaac, she had a set of keys in her hand, "check the parking lot to see if she drove here."

Isaac comes back in to the room looking slightly impressed. "A 2013 Chrysler, the girl has good taste" Scott smirks at Isaac. "Scott, are you able to ask Lydia here, I think it might be best to have a girls help here, Cassandra cant lie here in her bloodied, torn up clothes, she needs help cleaning up, and she will be weak for a few hours" says Deaton sliding Scott's phone towards him.

_"Lydia, I need your help. –Scott"_

_" Sure… I'll be there in 10. –Lydia"_

Lydia arrives and after Scott explaining what happened Deaton attempts to wake Cassandra.

"Deaton, people, they're here, they tried to kill me" says Cassandra interrupted by gasps of breath. "Cassandra, its okay, your safe here, with us" Deaton says as Cassandra sits and shifts her sight to the three teenagers standing beside her.

"Cassan-" Deaton says interrupted, "Cassie, call me Cassie" she says. "Cassie, this is Lydia, Isaac and Scott, as long as they're here, they, along side me, will do all we can to keep you safe, meaning we will not let Derek know you're in town."

"Trust us, we know what type of trouble this type of power brings, Deaton told us all about it" says Scott supporting Cassie's back as she sits up on the bench. " I haven't seen you in 16 years, since the day you were born, but I knew, I still remembered that emerald green glow your eyes set off, I've heard stories of how you've grown up, but none of them mentioned the strong woman you have become, I will keep you safe, like I promised your mum I would if anything ever went wrong" says Deaton.

"I too have heard stories, passing stories, of Beacon hills, the beacon for evil, the home of the pack containing a true alpha." Cassie says looking at Scott. "Oh right, psychic power thingy" says Lydia in a questioning tone. "He's here isn't he… Deucalion?" Cassie questions, knowing the answer. "We wont let him get you" says Isaac, stepping forward in a protective stance.

"Okay Lydia, Can you take Cassie back to Scott's and help her clean up?" Asks Deaton. "You'll be safest there, whilst your healing, I've injected you with muscle relaxant to speed up the healing process" says Deaton supporting Cassie's body weight as Isaac lifts her off the bench.

"I'll drive my car to yours Scott, Ill follow you" says Cassie taking a step towards the door nearly falling over until Scott braces her fall. "Oh no you will not, I got shotgun" says Isaac holding up Cassie's keys jingling them.

They make their way out to the parking lot and get into their cars. They arrive at Scott's house and Scott helps Cassie up the stairs to his ensuite. "Here Cassie, there's clean towels, take your time." Says Scott supporting Cassie into the bathroom followed by Isaac with the bag of clothing from Cassie's car. "Do you want me to help you into the shower honey? I mean I am a girl, I've seen it all" Lydia says causing Cassie to let out a slight laugh and clutch at her side in pain.

"No, thankyou, really I will be okay" Cassie says closing the door behind her. "We will be right out here" says Isaac leaning against the door frame with one shoulder.

Cassie got in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. She Lifted up her top to reveal her naked stomach covered in dry blood, then slid off her jeans. Her pale body was bruised from being chased by wolves from other packs in search of her powers. She took out her ponytail and her hair dropped to just above her belly button. Her hair was filled with natural curls. Cassie stood at about 5ft 8". She was a pretty girl, straight teeth as a result of braces in middle school; although she was tall she had developed an athletic body, often idolised in her previous high school for her small waist, she was able to style any type of clothing to flatter her.

Cassie ran the shower, turned the water up to the hottest it could go and stood under the water flow. She watched the blood wash down the drain. She stood in there for a good 30 mins. Cleaning her body and her long hair. When she got out she called Lydia in. With her towel wrapped around her body she asked Lydia for some Advil. "Oh honey, is everything okay?" said Lydia closing the door behind her. She knew Scott and Isaac was listening in, and there was no way she wanted them to hear. So she mouthed to Lydia 'cramps'. Lydia shot out a "oh my gosh, you poor thing that's the last thing you need. "Ill be back in a minute" she said.

Lydia walked out of the bathroom in search of Advil. Scott stood up with a worried look, "Sit down, everything is fine" says Lydia causing Isaac to swivel around from the chair at the computer. "Scott do you have any pain killers?" Scott leads her back into the bathroom knocking before entry. There Cassie stood with a black V-neck t-shirt on and some flannelette pyjama bottoms on. She gave a slight smile to Scott, Cassie was clutching at the stomach and Scott soon caught on. "Hang on my Mom will have something a bit better" he said leaving the room.

Cassie walked out and sat on the end of Scott's bed. "It's getting really late, I think I'll head off home now, call me if you need anything, at all" Lydia says to Cassie. "Thankyou, so much Lydia, seriously". As Lydia was leaving Scott passed her on the way in, he handed a packet to Cassie. 'Period pills' was the name of the product. Cassie went bright red from the embarrassment, taking out 2 tablets from the packet and reaching for a glass of water.

"Here, Cassie, have my bed." Isaac says leading her in to the spare bedroom of Scott's house. Melissa soon walks into the hallway, just home from the late shift of work. "Boys" she calls as Scott and Isaac go out to see her. "Whose car is that in the drivewa-" interrupted mid sentence from Cassie walking out. "Him I'm Cassie, a friend of Scott and Isaacs" she says to Melissa offering her hand for shaking. "You're beautiful, seriously, gorgeous" Melissa says to her, again making Cassie's cheeks turn crimson. "Mom, Cassie will be staying her for a little while, I can explain later" Scott says pleading my case. "All the time you need darling" she says to Cassie, "Anything you need, tell me" Melissa offers. She had learnt that if Scott offers somebody a place in their home, its needed.

"Thankyou so much, for allowing me into you're beautiful home. Scott has been very accommodating." Cassie says. " But I am incredibly tired and I think I'm going to head off to bed". "Isaac, do you mind staying in the room, ill feel safer if I'm not alone." Cassie says. "Of course" Isaac says, understanding and wanting to offer any comfort he can.

Cassie goes into the bedroom and gets under the sheets of Isaacs bed. "I'm not tired just yet, I'll sit over here" Isaac says watching over Cassie as she switches off the light.

The room gets dark and Cassie is soon sound asleep. Isaac is sitting in the corner of the room, going through the apps on his iPhone. He comes along tumblr and reblogs a few posts. "Isaac?" says a half asleep voice. He springs up, " What's wrong?" he says worried. "Its just, I keep having dreams they get me and kill me" she says, slightly whimpering.

She pulls down the covers signalling him to come in. He walks over and goes under the covers. "They're not dreams, they're visions aren't they" he feels her head nod. She shuffles back close so her back is against his chest. In his comforting nature he puts his arm around her stomach and pulls her closer. She feels safe, the safest she's felt since she was a child. Her shirt slightly lifted and his hand on her bare stomach. Her feels her stomach tense up, in pain. Then too Isaac cottons on to her pain. "Ahh periods!" he thinks giving a sympathetic smirk. He begins to rub his thumb against her stomach enough to calm her down back to sleep.


End file.
